Aviva
by AviorHyrax
Summary: Caitlyn's just a regular high school girl who takes her 7 year old sister, Aviva, to the Connect 3 concert, but when Aviva gets lost and Nate Grey finds her, and Caitlyn meets the three brothers...


**Author's Note – I made it so Nate is 17 when the band is discovered so it fits the storyline better… All other ages are based on that difference (Shane is 20, Jason 22, etc.) Aviva is pronounced Ah-vee-vah, and Vivs (her nickname) is Veevs... (Just in case... lol)**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Camp Rock. I mean a girl can dream, ut for now, that dream hasn't come true.**

_Caitlyn's POV_

"AVIVA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream, standing on my chair and frantically trying to see her blonde curls in the sea of people. "VIVS! AVIVA?" Tears are started streaming down my face, and I can taste the salt as I scream for my little sister.

_4 hours ago._

My name is Caitlyn. I'm your average seventeen year-old-girl. A long, curly, light brown haired, green eyed, 5 foot 7, tan senior in high school. I am my little sister's unpaid babysitter, an aspiring musician and songwriter, varsity high school soccer player, etc. You know the deal, I hang with friends, we look for cute guys in the mall… or they do. I'm usually in the music store strumming on the gorgeous acoustics, which cost more than my car. Which brings to the reason that I am crawling all over the floor at present.

I have torn my room apart as I look for my purse. My purse has EVERYTHING in it: my phone, ipod and headphones, extra guitar picks, my sunglasses, my wallet, and most importantly right now… my car keys.

"Now listen here Caitlyn, you keep Aviva with you at ALL times. I don't care what celebrity you meet - your sister is more important. This is a big step for me, I'm trying to prove how much I trust you." My mom was standing with her arms crossed, obviously displeased that I 'couldn't take care of my stuff'.

My bad.

After giving up for a moment, I walked out of my room and into Aviva's to see if she was ready to go. She was sitting in the middle of her floor, her blonde curls bent over my purse. I opened my mouth to rebuke her, but she looked up with such an innocent, wide blue eyes, I found it hard. I grabbed my keys and purse, quickly checking that everything was still inside.

"You ready to go 'Vivs?" I watch in amusement as she jumps up, and runs towards me before hopping into my open arms. I carry her down the stairs and find my mom to say goodbye. She hugs both of us tells us to "have fun" and we are out the door.

As soon as we are seated in the car and Aviva is in her car seat in the back, I turn on her favorite CD. Connect Three starts blasting, and while I am inwardly cringing, looking in the rear-view mirror to see her singing along definitely makes up for it.

Connect Three – Aviva has been obsessed (or as obsessed as a seven-year-old can be) with them ever since they were "discovered" last year. And as a seventh birthday gift from Mom and I, I am taking her to their concert. After listening to their entire CD two times, we are about 5 minutes away from the venue and Aviva can hardly sit still. When I park, she is already trying to unbuckle her seatbelt, and her little face is full of sheer joy. I smile and help her out of the car before grabbing my purse, keys and phone and quickly shutting and locking the doors. As soon as I turn around, she grabs my hand and starts running towards the concert hall. I smile, and allow her to yank my hand a couple times before scooping her into my arms and running the rest of the way to the forming line. As we stand there, Aviva is literally bouncing in place because she has so much energy. I smile at her before reaching into my bag to pull out our tickets. I show them at the door and we walk down the stairs to quickly find our seats. We are right next to the left most corner of the stage – right by the stairs that security stand on. I quickly turn to Aviva and see her trying to climb up on the seat so she can see more. I smile and help her up as more and more people stream into the venue. Aviva looks at me wide eyed.

"There are so many people!" I laugh a little, and smile before replying.

"It's a sold out show, Vivs, of course there are a lot of people!" I quickly poke her in her stomach, and she is overwrought with a fit of giggles. I laugh again, and then we watch as the hall gets noisier and more cramped. Soon the lights are dimming and all of the adolescent girls are screaming (Aviva included of course). I smile as she tries to bounce on her seat to see over the heads of the people in front of her. I lift her up to sit on my shoulders, and she squeals excitedly. We stay like this for the next 45 minutes until my shoulders start to get tired. I lift her down and she pouts, but I can tell she's too excited to be angry. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I lift it out to see that I have a text from my friend Katharine. _How's the concert? Tell Aviva I say Hi! _I shake my head a little before replying and then look to my left to tell Aviva that "Kathy" said hello.

"Aviva?" My head whips to my right, but she's not there. I slowly turn in a full circle, searching for my little sister, but she is nowhere to be found.

"AVIVA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream, standing on my chair and frantically trying to see her blonde curls in the sea of people. "VIVS! AVIVA?" Tears start streaming down my face, and I can taste the salt as I scream for my little sister. I can here "Gotta Find You" playing in the background, and if I weren't so worried, I probably would have laughed at the irony. "AVIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAA!" I scream, but I realize that there is no way she could ever hear me over the crowd. I keep turning, hoping to catch a glimpse of her happily jumping up and down as she listens to her favorite band, but its to no avail.

I slowly push my way to the end of the row, earning more than a few "What the Hells" and "Watch where you're goings" and start looking up and down the aisle.

Nothing.

There is nothing to show me where my little sister could have gone. My little, 4 foot, 60 pound sister is lost among a crowd of strangers, more than likely crying, and in danger of being trampled. My vision blurs as more tears cascade down my cheeks, and a sob wrenches my body.

"AVIVA!" AVIVAAAAAA!" I walk down the aisle, towards the stairs I had spotted earlier. There is a security guard standing on them, and when I try and walk up the stairs for a better, higher angle to the crowd, I am immediately blocked.

"No access. Sorry." I look at him in confusion before realizing he thinks I want to "stage crash". I almost laugh before I remember what I am trying to do.

"You don't understand! I can't find my sister!" He looks at me for a long moment, taking in my wet cheeks and swollen, crying eyes before helping me up onto the third stair where I have a clear view of the crowd.

"What does she look like?" he asks me. I let out another sob before replying "4 feet tall, blond, curly hair, blue eyes. She's seven, and she's probably scared out of her life right now!" I gasp in shuddering breath before turning in another circle to scan the crowd and stage. I double back as I see a small blonde head bobbing as a little girl climbs onto the stage on the far side of the room.

"THERE!" I point and the security guard follows my finger.

He nods before saying "Stay here" and starting to make his way towards her. I follow his directions and realize that a hush has set over the crowd. I glance around in confusion and realize that Aviva has run to the center of the stage and grabbed onto Nate's pant leg and has started sobbing into the material. He stopped strumming his guitar and looked down in confusion before his face softens and he starts to rub her back.

"Whats the matter honey?" His voice is picked up by the microphone and carries all through the arena

"I c-c-can't f-find Cai-aity!" Her little voice in broken apart by her cries and she is once again taken over by the sobs that wrack her small frame. Tears sting my eyes and I start towards her despite what the security guard said. Nate raises his head from and quickly picks up the microphone.

"Caity?" he questions. "Is there a Caity out there?" I start to run across the stage and I can hear the hushed whispers moving through the venue. "Caity?"

"AVIVA!" I scream as I continue across the overly large stage. "VIVS!" Nate and Aviva both turn to look at me and Aviva immediately begins to smile.

"CAITY!" she runs towards me on her little legs, and I catch her up in my arms and spin her around. I can hear the crowd "awing," but I am so focused on comforting my shaking little sister that it doesn't register. I hear someone clear their throat and I pick up my head from where I was whispering comforting things in Aviva's ear. Nate, Shane and Jason Gray are standing there looking at the two of us, and I quickly remember that we just interrupted their concert. I blush, and look out into the crowd of spectators.

"Sorry" I whisper abashedly, "we're holding up the concert." They look at me for a second, before Nate smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. Take all the time that you guys need. In fact, here, follow me." He turns and starts to walk to the side of the stage, and after glancing at Shane and Jason's reassuring nods, I follow him, still holding Aviva to my chest. He leads me to a door, opens it quickly and steps through, motioning for me to follow. I step through the door and realize that we are backstage. In the background I can hear Jason and Shane quickly explaining that they were going to take a five minute break and then return to playing. Meanwhile, Nate has led me to another door marked "Connect 3". Subconsciously, I register that this is their dressing room, as he motions that I should sit on the couch.

"Thank you." My voice cracks with exhaustion and repressed emotions that had built up in the last twenty minutes. He shakes his head, his curls bouncing with the movement. I smile my thanks before glancing down to Aviva. As I look, I realize that she has just about fallen asleep, and although she is still crying, there is a small smile on her face. I hug her closer, kissing her forehead quickly.

"Don't worry about it...uhm, is Caity your real name?" I jump a little, having forgotten that Nate was still in the room.

"It's Caitlyn actually, Aviva is the only one that calls me Caity..."

"Ok then - Caitlyn." I look up at him and smile, and realize that Shane and Jason are behind him, smiling at my little sister and me. I send a hesitant smile back, and watch as Jason whispers something in Nate's ear. He nods and his older brothers walk back towards the stage. He turns back to me.

"We're going to finish the show, but you are welcome to stay here until then." I nod and he smiles one last time before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

After Nate left, I softly laid Aviva down on the couch before surveying our surroundings. In one corner there was a table filled with food , opposite that was a rack of clothing, and then along the last wall were four guitars and an electric keyboard. I glanced around, and slowly, made my way to guitars, running my hand over the strings softly, wondering if I would be in trouble if I played one. My fingers itched to make music – as they always did when I felt stressed. I picked up the Gibson and slowly made my to the middle of the room, where I sat on the floor. I know. I'm weird. But sitting on the floor brings so much more inspiration. I told you – I'm weird.

After grabbing the spare pick form my bag, I slowly accustomed myself to the guitar, and ran through a couple chords.

"D, G, A, Em" I whispered to myself. I settled into a strumming pattern, and then just started to sing.

I thought I lost you

when you ran away

to try to find me

I thought I'd never

your sweet face again

I turned around

and you were gone

and on and on

the base print

I kept the moments

that we were in

And I knew in my heart

that you

would come back for me

my friend

And now I got you

When I thought

I lost you!

I quickly grabbed a pen and my notebook out of my purse, and scribbled down the chords and lyrics. I played it again and I kept strumming until I heard the unmistakable squeal of Aviva.

"Nate Gray!" I turned my head, startled at being caught red-handed with Connect Three's 6,000 dollar Gibson. My face slowly began to heat up, and I willed the blush to go away.

"Aviva – inside voice, hon." She looked at me sheepishly from where she was jumping on the couch, before turning back to the three Gray brothers. They laughed at her, but as I watched, Nate's eyes flicked between the guitar and me more than once. I stood up slowly, careful not to damage the guitar in any way, and slowly held it out to the youngest band member. He smiled and reached out to take the guitar.

"I didn't mean to use it without asking, I just really had the need to play something, because today's been so hectic, and it helps with stress, and I had this idea in my head, and I'm really, really sor-" Everyone was looking at me, and I could see that Aviva was giggling while the Grey's were trying to hide smiles. I coughed awkwardly, and quickly bent over to pick up my notebook and purse.

"Don't worry about it – really." I smiled at Nate thankfully as he took the guitar from my grip.

"Did we miss the end of the concert?" I stiffened, immediately recognizing the tears in Aviva's voice. I turned to see her still standing on the couch with her chin wobbling and her eyes filling with tears. I dropped my purse and notebook, quickly making my way over to her and enveloping her in a giant hug.

"Vivs, honey, its ok, there will be other concerts." Soothingly, I rubbed her back as she started to cry into my shoulder.

"Actually," I turned at the sound of Nate's voice. "What's your favorite song Aviva?" I glanced at him questioningly, and watched as he smiled at my sister.

"A Little bit Longer." The three boys glanced at me, questions present in their eyes. I shook my head slightly and mouthed "later". The three nodded and Jason took the Gibson from Nate, who had moved to the keyboard. They sang the song, and about halfway through, Aviva curled into a ball in my arms and fell asleep once more. The boys slowly stopped playing, and looked at the two of us. Finally, Shane asked.

"Why that song? I mean she's just a little girl. Why not something more upbeat like Year 3000 or Paranoid?" I shifted Aviva in my arms before looking back at them.

"She connects that song to Eric."

"Eric…?" I nodded, and glanced down at Aviva's peaceful face before continuing.

"Eric is our dad. He left when she was born, and she keeps telling herself that it's only "A little bit Longer" until she gets to meet him." They all watched silently as I hugged Aviva even closer, needing to make sure that she was really there.

"I'm sorry." My eyes snapped up to meet Nate's, having almost forgotten he was there.

"It's not your fault, is it?" No one responded to that. I looked down once more before feeling my phone buzz in my back pocket. I pulled it out quickly to see that my mom had texted me asking when we would be home. I replied that we were leaving in 10 minutes and that she didn't need to wait up before returning my attention to the band.

"Thank you so much, but I think I have to take Aviva home now. We really appreciate everything." They smiled and nodded. I stood with Aviva in my arms, and tried to reach down to get my notebook and purse without unsettling her sleeping form.

"Here, let us help." I smiled gratefully as Nate took Aviva out of my arms and Jason handed me my purse and notebook. I took them, and reached inside the purse to find my keys. As I pulled them out, my hand scratched against the Connect Three CD case from the ride to the concert.

"Hey guys, do you think you could sign this for 'Vivs?"

"Of course." Shane took a black sharpie form his back pocket and quickly scribbled his name before handing it off to Jason and Nate.

"Thanks again guys, you are truly amazing people". Jason and Shane smiled and I hugged them both quickly before turning to take Aviva from Nate.

"I'll help you guys get to your car," he said as I looked at him questioningly.

"Thanks, I've said it so many times, but thanks." They all smiled, and I walked to the door to open it for Nate. He walked through and then led me across the stage to a back exit form the venue. We walked in silence, just appreciating each other's company as he followed me to my car. When we got there, he waited for me to unlock and open the door before settling Aviva into her seat and buckling her in. I watched as he gently kissed her forehead as she shifted into a more comfortable position. He stood back up and looked at me.

"You're so good with her." He blushed and smiled and I grinned.

"Did the great Nate Grey just blush?" He smiled as I giggled and then nodded bashfully. "Awwww". He laughed again, and then frowned as I yawned.

"How far do you have to drive?"

"About an hour and forty five." He glanced at me concernedly.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so, don't worry about it." He shook his head.

"Sorry, that's a no can do. How will we know if you guys have gotten home ok? I mean you already have stayed an hour and a half longer than everyone else – its midnight and you won't get home until 2!" I looked at his concerned face, unsure what to do when my phone buzzed again. I pulled it out of my pocket to see another text from Katharine asking about the concert again. Making a mental note to call her tomorrow, I started to slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Wait." I looked at Nate in surprise. "Let me give you my phone number and you can text me when you get home and inside your house." I stared at him, a little shocked. I mean, he's a big time pop star that wanted me to have his phone number?

"Ok. What is it?"

"917-555-8264." I quickly typed the number in and saved it to my contacts before smiling at Nate.

"Thanks - for caring so much. Everything you have done today has just been as sweet as possible. Thank you." He smiled in return.

"Your welcome" he said as he reached around me to open the car door. I smiled wider before throwing in my purse and climbing in after it. He closed the door and took a few steps back as I put on my seatbelt and turned on the car. After glancing back at Aviva, I quickly reversed out of the spot and waved once before driving out of the parking lot. As I flicked my eyes up to the rear-view mirror, I could see him standing there until I turned the corner.

**Author's Note - Hey guys, so hopefully, you liked that... and if you could leave a comment (even if you hated it) I would REALLY appreciate it! Thanks!**


End file.
